Home is Where the Hog Is
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | Home is Where the Hog Is |- | Season | 2 |- | Episode | 12 |- | Air Date | November 18, 1996 |- |} "Home is Where the Hog Is" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis Pumbaa hears a distress call from the warthog sounder he was banished from while he and Timon eat bugs off a battered Jeep. It's up to the two to save the warthogs from the Guinea fowl that guard the entrance to the sounder. Plot Part One Timon and Pumbaa are walking in the jungle. Timon sees a battered jeep covered with bugs and he and Pumbaa eat all the insects. Then Timon and Pumbaa hear a distressed call and the two go see what it is. Timon and Pumbaa see a house of warthogs surrounded by guinea fowls. Timon wants to leave, but Pumbaa wants to save the warthogs. Timon and Pumbaa put a long rope from the grass to the house and the two cross, but each of them fall off and the guinea fowls take half of their skins off. Meanwhile, Pumbaa's sounders a trying to think about what to do with all those guinea fowls. The pink warthog, Shala, tells the three male warthogs that "the solution is not just gonna fall out of the sky," then Timon and Pumbaa fall inside. The warthogs recognize Pumbaa. Pumbaa and Shala are about to kiss but Timon interrupts and wants to know how Pumbaa knows the warthogs. Pumbaa tells Timon that his sounders banished him because of his odor. Shala asks Pumbaa if he could help them get rid of the guinea fowls, but Pumbaa tells them to have Timon think of an idea since he's the "brains of the outfit." Timon's first idea is to make Pumbaa dress up as a cook and scare the guinea fowls away with cooking utensils, but it doesn't work. Timon's second idea is for him and Pumbaa to dress like cops and tell the fowls to leave, but the birds disobey. Timon's third idea is to hypnotize the fowls to make them go away, but instead Pumbaa gets hypnotized and is about to leave, but the fowls go to him. Timon then comes up with an idea to use a "whistle" shaped like a foot of a fowl to make the fowls can't stand the noise and go away. When Timon blows the whistle, it turns out that it makes more fowls come. The warthogs give up, but Pumbaa gets an idea. Timon and Pumbaa are back to the jungle from earlier and go to the jeep. Part Two Timon and Pumbaa are gonna need to fix the jeep before they can use it. Pumbaa gets an idea and goes on an airplane that takes him to a building. Pumbaa gets back on the plane, jumps off and lands on Timon and shows him a diploma. Timon and Pumbaa repair the jeep and put gas on it. After fixing the jeep, Timon and Pumbaa drive back to Pumbaa's sounders. Pumbaa sounders open their gate to make the jeep go inside and keep the guinea fowls outside. It's now nighttime, and Pumbaa and Shala are having a conversation on the roof. Shala wants Pumbaa to stay with them, but Pumbaa says that he can't because of his odor and he's living a new life. The next morning, Pumbaa's sounders put a big bag on the jeep, which Timon hopes that believes that there are bugs in the bag. Pumbaa says goodbye to his sounders and he and Timon leave the house. But the guinea fowl follow them and keep the two from driving the jeep. After the conflict with the fowls, Timon and Pumbaa run into a cliff and they fall down. The two land safely and the bag lands and opens. Timon sees that there are firecrackers in the bags instead of bugs. The firecrackers explode and turn the guinea fowls into fried turkey. Timon is not happy about that and he and Pumbaa hear the call again, this time the call means that the problem is solved. Timon tells Pumbaa that there was no point for him to help the warthogs, and Pumbaa tells him that they got the turkey and a fixed jeep. However, the jeep becomes battered again, and a cloud comes and it rains on Timon. Trivia * Once Upon a Timon and Home is Where the Hog Is explain Timon and Pumbaa's origins, and how they came to be wandering loners, although The Lion King 1½ contradicted these episodes. * This story also contradicts with the telling of Pumbaa's history as portrayed in All Mud and Motor Mouth. * This is the second of two double-length episodes of the series, making this episode about half an hour long. Video : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media